Shining Star
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: A lucy and Kevin Story. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**I want to Stress that this WILL be a Kevin & Lucy story by the end.  
  
**_I own no more than the mere title, apartment, or the plot of this story._

* * *

**_Shining Star_**

_Pregnant?  
_

  


* * *

  
-This wasn't the life for Lucy Camden. Well never mind she wasn't Lucy Camden seeing as she was married to Jeremy. She loved Jeremy with all her heart but she hated his family, New York, and their life in general. Didn't they deserve better than this? There was never beautiful sunset's only Smog, and too bright of lights at night. Lucy heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door handle being turned and Jeremy walked out in gray sweat-pants and a white T-shirt. -  
  
"What ya doing?" Jeremy asked sitting by his wife of 2 ½ months.  
  
"Nothing," She replied in a bored tone as she played with her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah Mary called she asked if we were coming out for the 4th of July, _are we_?" Jeremy said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I can't I have a **HUGE **exam." Lucy replied as she yawned.  
  
"Oh," Jeremy replied. The couple chatted for a few minutes and went to bed.

* * *

-The next morning Lucy awoke not feeling well and throwing up. She seemed to be that way for the next couple of days until Jeremy finally convinced her to go to the doctors. That was when Lucy's worst fears were confirmed. –

_

* * *

Sorry it's so short but that is the base or beginning of the story and I can't post anymore just yet._  
  
**What is Jeremy's last name? **


	2. Chapter Two

_I meant his wife of 2 ½ **years **in the last chapter.  
  
**I want to Stress that this WILL be a Kevin & Lucy story by the end.  
**  
I own no more than the mere title, apartment, or the plot of this story._

_I love reviews, almost as much as I love Geoff Stults! **Almost! **And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with Geoff!_

* * *

  
  
**   
**

**Shining Star**

Arguments

* * *

"Lucy you are pregnant." Doctor Caler announced to her patient, Lucy and Lucy's husband, Jeremy.  
  
"Pre...Pregnant?" Jeremy stuttered but Lucy sat silently. The couple left in silence.

* * *

"You are going to get an abortion right? We are not raising this child if it is up to me!" Jeremy said angrily.  
  
"Well then it's not up to you." Lucy whispered quietly.  
  
"What?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I said well then it's not up to you." Lucy said a tad more loudly.  
  
"What do you mean it's not up to me?" Jeremy shouted.  
  
"I mean I am keeping this child, whether you like it or not. I don't like your family and you don't see me running off!" Lucy knew where this was going. She would end up sleeping on the couch but it was worth it to win this argument. He wouldn't do anything but she didn't want to sleep with him when he was a jerk.  
  
"Whatever!" Jeremy shouted

* * *

-The next few days Lucy spent on the couch. Jeremy was at work and Lucy was at home alone. She looked through some of the ads from Wal-Mart and K-mart looking for baby stuff. Jeremy and her hadn't spoke in a week. That was when their argument was. –

* * *

-Jeremy sat at work when his co-worker, John came up. –  
  
"What's up?" John asked noticing the look of disgust on Jeremy's face.  
  
"My wife's pregnant and didn't even bother to let me be a part of the decision on whether we keep the child or not." Jeremy replied angrily.  
  
"Oh I see, what do you want?" John asked.  
  
"I want an abortion, _duh_!" Jeremy replied.  
  
"Oh..." John said. They talked for a few minutes and then John walked away. Once he was barely in earshot he said "Selfish Jerk!"

* * *

-Lucy sat on the couch watching TV, when the phone rang. –  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Hey it's John, the same John that lived with your brother and the same John that work's with your husband." John said.  
  
"John?" Lucy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Lucy if I were you I'd get a divorce. I talked to Jeremy at work and he said that he wants an abortion, and later on like 5 years later when you are out of college and you guys have kids he isn't gonna take care of them that's your job!" John said. The two talked for a few minutes and John offered to pay for the plane ticket and to help her get out of there. And they settled it she would be leaving the following day back to Glen Oak and then Lucy would file for divorce. Lucy finally knew what to do.

* * *

_Please Review!!! _


	3. Chapter Three

_Let's say that Matt is 27, Mary is 25, Lucy is 24, Simon is 20, Ruthie is 18, Sam is 9, and David is 9._  
  
I want to Stress that this **WILL **be a Kevin & Lucy story by the end.  
  
_I own no more than the mere title, apartment, or the plot of this story. I own characters not mentioned on the TV show and Jacea's Jewelry.  
  
I love reviews, almost as much as I love George Stults! Almost! And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with _George_! I saw a thing that said Kevin was Geoff Stults not George. So it kind of confused me!_

* * *

**Shining Star  
**  
Leaving & Facing Fears

* * *

"Goodbye Luce." Jeremy said as he headed out the door to work. Oh he was so unsuspecting. Lucy was leaving today and he had no clue. But heck Jeremy was plain dumb. He didn't even know that John from work knew Lucy.  
  
"Bye Sweetheart," Lucy said chuckling as soon as the door was shut behind him. She heard the car start and the crunching of tires on their dirt/rock driveway and then silence. At precisely 12:45 Lucy heard the crunching of tires on the driveway once again. She peeked out the window to see John waiting. She grabbed her belongings, A large suitcase, A small suitcase, about $1000 that she had saved up overtime, a carry-on bag with some pictures and small belongings. This was it. It was the end of a bad marriage, of a bad life, and the beginning of a new wonderful life with her family and her son or daughter. She took one last glance at everything and turned the handle taking a deep breath as she opened the door and walked to John's car. The drive to Buffalo Metro was long and silent. This marriage was just a fault in her perfect life. She'd get back up...that was obvious. Once they arrived at the airport they climbed out. She gave John a hug and thanked him for everything and boarded the plane. Waving goodbye to her only friend here. She fell asleep on the plane. Two hours later a voice came over the loud speaker saying 'Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing at Glen Oak Metro Airport shortly'. The voice woke Lucy causing her to Jump she fastened her seatbelt. She wanted to cry, to scream. Right about now Jeremy would be finding out. She set her watch to the time difference of Glen Oak and Buffalo. Lucy couldn't go to her home tonight, she hadn't talked to her family in four years, she couldn't just show up and go 'Me and Jeremy are getting a divorce.' They would most likely agree with Jeremy that she shouldn't keep the child. Like John promised a friend of his picked her up they drove in silence until Lucy finally spoke up.  
  
"Would you mind taking me to a local hotel for the night?" Lucy asked the man graciously.  
  
"Can't." He replied simply but Lucy figured out they weren't going to her parent's house when she saw them pass the road, Ashlyn Drive. Instead they went to roads over to a road called Oakland Drive. They pulled up to an apartment building called Roseland Apartments and he handed her a key he told her she lived in apartment number 17. He told her rent was $250 a month but another $50 for utilities but John would pay for it until she got a job...he also told her she had a car waiting for her...He led her to her car also handing her the keys to it. It was a black Chevy trailblazer. Then he left giving Lucy her belongings.

* * *

-Jeremy had just gotten home from work. He entered the kitchen noticing something but before he had time to get a better look the phone rang. –  
  
"Hello?" Jeremy asked once he had the phone in his hand..  
  
"Hi Jeremy is Lucy there?" The lady on the other end asked. He knew it was Annie, Lucy's mom.  
  
"Yeah just let me find her okay?" Jeremy replied and asked not even knowing that Lucy was gone but that note still rested and haunted him at the back of his head.  
  
"Okay." Annie said. Jeremy didn't even find it odd that this was the first time Annie wanted to have communication with her daughter in over four years.  
  
"Luce..." He called out to the silence of his empty home. He tried it three more times with the same results, silence. He finally decided to read the note.  
  
Jeremy I am gone...for good. I am not coming back. I will get the divorce papers and ship them to you. Sorry it had to end this way but this isn't the type of marriage I want to be in. and it was always about what you wanted not what I wanted. Lucy.  
  
Jeremy sat the note down with shaky hands. What had he done? He was stupid but It was about what **HE **wanted that was how it was **SUPPOSED** to be.  
  
"Mrs. Camden." He said with shaking hands. They went on in a conversation, Jeremy told her everything...about the fight, the divorce, her leaving.

* * *

-Lucy pulled up to the old house in her black trailblazer. The old house she grew up in. She could hear kids screaming in the backyard. She quickly made sure her make-up looked okay and rolled up her windows and climbed out. Her purse was clenched in her hand. Her blonde hair was slung over her shoulder while her blue eyes scanned the area. She was wearing a pair of casual jeans, a light blue T-shirt. The ring was still on her finger. She would send it back, _eventually_. She had been back in Glen Oak for two days now and just finally worked the courage up to go to her parent's. There were five vehicles parked in the driveway. A van, a red Monte Carlo SS, a yellow jeep, a silver truck, and Lucy's black trailblazer. Lucy had already gotten the divorce papers and had sent them; all Jeremy had to do was sign them and it would all be done. She walked up the stairs to the front door, her hand shook nervously as she knocked. A girl around the age of 19 or 20 with light brown hair and Emerald eyes opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" She said as the door opened.  
  
"Hi...um who are you?" Asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Lucy...Lucy Camden. And you are?" Lucy replied then asked politely.  
  
"Oh hi I'm Stephani Camden...Simon's wife." Replied the woman. "Please come in." She said making room for Lucy to enter. Everybody chatted happily but the chatter turned to silence as soon as they laid eyes on Lucy.  
  
"Lucy!" Annie shouted as soon as she saw her daughter.  
  
"Mom." Lucy said walking over to her mother and embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Luce...can we talk in the kitchen?" Eric asked.  
  
"We being?" Lucy asked.  
  
"You, your mother and I," Eric replied.  
  
"Okay." Lucy replied and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So...Matt's married and has one daughter, 5-year-old Cassandra Leann Camden." Annie said breaking the silence.  
  
"And Mary's married and has one son, 4-year-old Chase Alexander Rankin." Eric added.  
  
"And Simon's married and has one son, 1-month-old Jason Timothy Camden." Annie added.  
  
"And Ruthie's engaged and attending Glen Oak Community College." Eric added.  
  
"And where are you?" Annie asked.  
  
"In the process of getting a divorce, transferring to Glen Oak Community College to do 2 more years of schooling to become a vet, and having a part time Job at Jacea's Jewelry at the mall, oh yes and 7 months pregnant, and living in an apartment." Lucy said.  
  
"I never thought I would be this embarrassed by one of my children! Atleast not you if anybody, Mary. Divorce? Lucy are you nuts?" Annie asked.  
  
"Oh and what about the other's? There pry all living here!" Lucy shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes they are but Matt and his wife Sarah are looking at houses, Matt is a surgeon and Sarah is a pediatrician." Annie replied.  
  
"Simon and his wife, Stephani are looking for an Apartment, Simon owns his own Fancy restaurant and Stephani is the president of an Important Business." Eric exclaimed.  
  
"And as for Mary she is...looking for a house...Kyler, her husband, is a police officer, and she is a flight Attendant for Jet Blue." Annie added.  
  
"Whatever," She said knowing that that was all a lie. They were not looking for homes, maybe they had jobs, but they weren't looking for homes. They would try and live off Annie forever and just say they hadn't found any houses to avoid the rent. Lucy spun around and left the room angrily.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

**I want to Stress that this WILL be a Kevin & Lucy story by the end.  
**  
_I own no more than the mere title, apartment, or the plot of this story.  
  
I love reviews, almost as much as I love George Stults! Almost! And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with George!

* * *

_

_**Shining Star  
**  
Preparing_

* * *

-Lucy walked out onto the patio of her condo apartment, which landed in Virginia. It was small but big enough. It was a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom, one story home. Lucy was now paying rent on her own for $250 a month altogether. It had been about a month since she left and the divorce was over, done. She was awaiting her 1st child in about half a month. She had decided not to find out the gender but let it be a surprise. Her and her mother were still fighting surely you'd be angry if your mother called you '_The embarrassment of the family_'. She sat on the swing that sat on the grass next to the patio. She was still single and had no intentions on finding love, _atleast not right now_. Little did she know in about a year or two her intentions would change? Or would they? She looked up at the shining stars but one was shining more brightly than the others. Her mind drifted off. _Wish upon a shining star, Luce_. Whose voice was that? She had been hearing it for weeks now. _Wishing on the shiniest star will make all the bad go away_. It sent chills up her spine. She couldn't place it though it was a gentle female voice. Oh well she might as well give up. She kicked off her flip-flops and opened the sliding glass door to her home. Stepping on the white, new, soft carpeting. She entered the kitchen and reached up into the cupboard with canned soups, and other canned foods and grasped upon a can of '_cream of chicken_'. Mmmm cream of chicken was very delicious indeed. She then bent down and pulled out one of her cooking pans and sat that on the blue marble counter. She then got in the dish drawer and pulled out a can opener and opened the can pouring in contents into the pan. She then rinsed out the can with some water and poured milk into it, then poured the milk into her soup and put it on one of the 4 oven burners the front right one. She stirred it every minute or so and after about 3 to 5 minutes it was finished and there was her dinner. Nothing fancy but good enough for her. Tomorrow her and her sister Mary would go shopping for baby room furniture. Nothing girlish or boyish because Lucy did not want to find out the gender. Lucy then went in and took a cool shower to relieve her from the heat of the evening and climbed into bed.

* * *

-The next morning Lucy awoke to her alarm at around 8:30, _Too early for her_. She climbed out of bed reluctantly and walked on the _soft _cream blue carpet to her closet. Once she was there she opened the two big doors and entered the huge walk-in closet. She flipped through the various clothes and finally after about ten minutes picked out a dark blue tee, jeans, and water proof jacket, _because it was supposed to rain today_. She then exited the closet and closed the doors again and left the room walking across the hall to her bathroom. She took a 15-minute shower and then climbed out and wrapped up in her cream blue towel while she dried her hair. She then got dressed in the clothes she had picked out and did her make-up put on baby blue eye shadow to bring out her eyes. And light pink blush and a red, not to dark, but still red lipstick and did her hair just tossing it into a simple bun, nothing special. About 10 minutes later after she had eaten a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast, she heard the crunching of tires on gravel. She opened the cream blue curtain and looked out the window to see her sister's car park and her sister climb out. She turned and walked to the marble counter and grabbed her purse tossing her keys in it and grabbing some money out of the freezer. She zipped up her Jacket, opened, locked and closed the door and climbed into her sister's car. The ride to the mall was silent, Lucy was busy just scanning the road and thinking about things. _Things about Jeremy and where would she be if her and Jeremy were still together_? Oh well it was too late...no turning back now! Mary on the other hand was thinking of things to say this after all was the first time she had, had alone time with her sister since a long time...before Lucy even moved away with Jeremy. Lucy fumbled with her fingers and looked out her window to see a sign that said '**Mall-5 MILES**'. Those 5 miles or 5 minutes whatever you want to call them flew by quickly and soon Lucy found them parking between a black truck, and a emerald colored car, and behind a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. They climbed out and Lucy grabbed her tan colored purse and Mary grabbed her black purse and they left. First they went into a baby store and bought some various multi-gender clothing, and a baby name book. As they were walking out Lucy was the first to speak.  
  
"So...what has mother been saying about me behind my back?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Mary asked sarcastically.  
  
"No...but tell me anyway's I suppose." Lucy replied.  
  
"Well first of all she said you're a disgrace to the family, and your giving dad a bad name! And that you were supposed to be the good kid! And much more stuff but we won't go into that." Mary told all.  
  
"I'll show her disgrace! I'll go elope with the first guy I meet!" Lucy shouted angrily.  
  
"Mood swing," Mary whispered to herself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Lucy replied as they walked into the second baby store.  
  
"Lucy, don't for your sake! Who care's what mom thinks? You aren't going to elope!" Mary said to her crazy sister.  
  
"No duh!" Lucy said rolling her eyes. "I was only angry and said that because I was angry." _But maybe crazily Lucy would elope! Only time would tell_!  
  
-They entered the store. Chatting happily as they walked around the store. Lucy got a white crib that she would decorate after the baby was born according to Gender and a white dresser that like the crib she would decorate after the birth of the baby according to gender. Mary agreed that after the birth of her niece or nephew she would and before her sister and the baby came home she would pick up bedding for the crib. Lucy and her had already picked it out. There was a blue fleece comforter that had a sun and clouds sewn onto the front and little sun and clouds sewn into every corner with cream blue sheets for a boy. And for a girl there was a pink fleece comforter that had a moon and stars sewn onto the front of it and little moons and stars sewn into every corner with light pink sheets. Then soon after Mary took an exhausted Lucy home. They set up the crib and dresser and then Mary left.

* * *

_Please Review! Oh yes and tell me what you think Lucy should name the baby! Both Boys names and girls names. I have an idea but still I want to hear your ideas to and see if you guys have any better names then mine, which you probably do! _


	5. Chapter Five

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, and Kaitlyn Juliet._

AngelBaby101-I liked the names, especially Allysa Kate and Alexander Micheal. But not now maybe for Lucy's future children, if she has any. Or for Matt, Mary, Ruthie, or Simon_'s future children_

**# # #**

-Lucy sat dusting around her house out of peer boredom. It had been about a week since her and Mary went out. She sat on the tan couch. This wasn't her home. Not where she belonged anyway. She would probably bounce around the whole United States before she could find a place that she could call none other than the word, home. Define home? A place where you are happily living with your family? Who knew to some it was that and to others it was different. It just depended on whom you asked. Jeremy had called yesterday and after many debates, she hadn't answered the phone. She turned on the TV, turning on Storm Stories. She took a quick glance at the clock that sat on the table in the living room, which read '8:57'. Soon after, Lucy fell asleep on the couch. The phone startled her awake very few hours later. Lucy shot up quickly and turned to look at the clock, 11:00. –

"Hello?" Lucy asked without even looking at the caller id. She wondered who could be calling at 11o'clock at night.

"Hello Lucy?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes this is Lucy Camden...who may I ask is calling?" Lucy asked politely.

"You don't even recognize your **Ex-husband's** voice?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh you! I wouldn't brag about being my Ex." Lucy said angrily.

"Whatever." Jeremy said.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked trying to hide her anger.

"Just to see if you've finally came to your senses and gotten an abortion and are over this little 'page' in your life?" Jeremy asked.

"NO I have not because I am keeping this child and that is final!" And with that Lucy hung up, stressed. A little to stressed and after about an hour she finally fell asleep.

**# # #**

-Lucy awoke at around 4:00 in the morning and new it was time. She called her sister and grabbed her hospital bag and 5 minutes later her sister was there and they were on their way to the hospital. –

"It's a girl." The nurse announced.

"What's her name, Auntie Lucy?" Lucy's nephew, Chase.

"Umm...I think her name will be Kaitlyn Mary Camden." Lucy announced.

"No I will not have you name my niece's middle name after me!" Mary told her baby sister.

"But..." Lucy argued.

"No buts," Mary said and Lucy knew that was final.

"Fine how about Kaitlyn Juliet Camden?" Lucy asked.

"Perfect." Mary said. So it was settled Lucy's daughter was named Kaitlyn Juliet Camden, also known as Katey by her mother.

**# # #**

-It had been a week since Katey was born and it was about midnight. Lucy sat rocking the infant back to sleep. Her nephew Chase was asleep on the pull out couch in the living. Lucy had offered to watch him to repay Mary for all she had done to help her out.

"_Rock-a-bye Katey in the treetop,__When the wind blows the cradle will rock,__When the bow brakes the cradle will fall__ and down will come Katey cradle and all_." Lucy sang. Once she was finished she looked down at the blue eyed, brown hared baby, who was staring up at her mother. Atleast Katey's cries had only turned into Whimpers. She sang another song and looked down to see Katey asleep in her mother's arms. She put Katey down in the crib and went back to sleep. Lucy was fortunate enough to sleep the rest of the night.

**# # #**

The next morning the ringing of the phone awoke Lucy.

"Hello?" She asked grasping the phone.

"Ms. Camden this is Charlotte from the Clayton County Humane Society, we were wondering if you would like a job transfer...We know you have gone to college and have 1.5 years left of schooling but We have a Job in Williamston County, Montana as a vet. Tech. We have talked to your college and you have enough credits to graduate as a Vet Tech. So would you like it? We need to know ASAP." Charlotte Explained. (Highly unrealistic, I know but it is called 'fan FICTION'.)

"Sure, but when will I be transferring?" Lucy asked.

"In two months, giving you enough time to sell your house and hopefully find a new one." She answered.

"Okay." Lucy replied after all working at the Humane Society and paying for college didn't bring in a lot of money for herself and the baby. _And all in all this entire move would bring in the benefits. A nice private daycare. A nice paying job. A nice ranch. And a nice boyfriend, sometime. But of course Lucy wouldn't know the benefits until later on. This life would be the perfect page in the book of Lucy Camden's life. But we won't go there quite yet, but soon we shall. We shall talk about all the good of the move and how Lucy and Annie's relationship as mother and Daughter would struggle and whether it would go upward or downward. And how would her relationship be with Katey? How far could the future take this 22-year-old mother on her Journey?_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_A/N-How was it? Not one of my best I know but the next chapter will be better I promise. Please Review._

**#**

**#**

_**#**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, and Kaitlyn Juliet._

_Here's Chapter six, thanks for the reviews._

**# # #**

**-**Kaitlyn had been home for about a week now. She was a quite baby, Lucy learned. She hardly ever awoke in the middle of the night. She was the perfect child for a single parent, who was trying to raise her daughter, take care of herself, and work. Lucy sat on the couch fidgeting with something angrily. Mary had _**betrayed **_her. She moved back to Glen Oak, they got in a big argument over that, and told Annie everything Lucy had said. That was such betrayal, it made Lucy feel sad and angry all at the same time. Lucy sighed, she'd just have to learn that she didn't have somebody that was a real 'family'. Only people who called themselves 'family'. She couldn't trust anybody and that was what she needed to learn before she landed herself ofcourse in her life, _again. _Katey who was lying on her blanket playing with toys on the floor cooed softly at her mother. Katey was wearing a light pink dress, with a light blue shirt under the dress and white sandals. Her and her mother had just gotten back from a shopping trip. Lucy looked up at the clock, her eyes shone confusion. How could her sister, somebody she had trusted, the only person she had trusted, turn on her just like that? She couldn't trust any one. She was all alone, in the world. Maybe she should just move right now, they'd never know the difference and if they did they wouldn't care. Just then the phone rang, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Hello?" She said Shallowly, just hoping it wasn't family or Jeremy. And for her luckily her hopes were answered.

"Hi Ms. Camden, this is Dana Wafler, we have somebody interested in looking at your house, when would be an okay time with you for them to come and look?" Dana asked.

"Um." She said glancing at the calendar. Today was Tuesday, August 3rd. "How about next Monday, the ninth?"

"That would be fine with me." Dana said.

"Great...thanks." Lucy said.

"Your welcome, bye now." Dana said.

"Bye." And with that Lucy sat the phone on the receiver and let her mind wander once again.

**###**

-The next 6 days flew quickly for Lucy. She had put a bid in on a ranch in Montana, but hadn't heard anything about it. And now she found herself waiting for the ringing of the doorbell. That was when she would leave so they could look at the house with her and Katey out of the way. Just then the doorbell rang. Lucy got up off the floor and unlocked the door and opened it. –

"Hi Lucy this is Marie, Marie this is Lucy." Dana introduced the two and they shook hands.

"Hi Lucy, this is my daughter, Danielle." Marie said pointing to the baby she was carrying in a car seat, the baby looked to be only couple-few weeks old.

"Awe." Lucy said and then jogged over to where her daughter slept in her car seat and grabbed the car seat.

"This is my daughter, Kaitlyn." Lucy told Marie pointing to Kaitlyn.

"Awe...I see you're a single parent too." Marie said.

"Yeah, my husband didn't want to keep the baby so we got a divorce." Lucy replied.

"Same here." Lucy replied. _Little did the two women know this would be the beginning of a great friendship? And they would both be working together, You see, Marie is a vet._

**###**

"Luce, I love your house but it's just not me...I have a friend that may be interested in it though." Marie said after they toured the house.

"Okay..." Lucy replied.

"I'll call her right now if you'd like." Marie said.

"Sure." Lucy replied. _Anything to get out of this place,_ She thought.

**###**

"Lucy this is my friend, Darren, and his two daughters and son, Kaylee, Abigail, and Carter." Marie said once Darren was there.

**###**

"I love it! When can I move in?" Darren said after they finished.

"Um as soon as I get a new house in Montana." Lucy replied.

"Montana?" Darren asked.

"Yes...Job transfer as a vet tech. With Doctor Gibson." Lucy said.

"Marie?" Darren asked as he turned to Marie. "Are you by any chance Dr. Gibson?"

"Umm...well yes I am." Marie stuttered. The only reason she looked at the house was so he wouldn't start to get suspicious.

"Do you have a house bought?" Darren asked her.

"Yeah...it's a one-story-house, 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, 6 acres...I am moving there next week. Actually I already have some stuff there and some yearlings on the way." Marie explained.

"Wow..." Darren said. He never expected this.

"Lucy you were told you were working in Equestrian right?" Marie asked.

"No but I love horses." Lucy said.

"Okay." Marie said. "And if you want you can stay with me until you get a house."

"Sure thanks. I bid on a house but haven't heard anything yet." Lucy said.

"Your welcome." Marie said.

Lucy then turns to Darren. "You can move in next week."

**#**

**#**

**#**

_A/N-How was it? Not one of my best I know but the next chapter will be better I promise. Please Review._

**#**

**#**

**#**


	7. Chapter Seven

Shining Star 

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, and Kaitlyn Juliet._

**# # #**

-The move had been about a week ago. Now Lucy found herself in Montana, still no news on the house she had bid on. Living with her friend, her friend's daughter and her daughter. The yearlings had came yesterday and Lucy had fallen in love with one of them, she had named it Lightning. Lightning was very face...as fast as the speed of light, Lucy would often joke. Katey was asleep in her crib, Danielle was also asleep in the room next to Katey, Marie was watching the news, and Lucy was standing out in the rain working with Lightning. Marie knew Lucy loved Lightning as much as she loved Katey so that was why when Lucy moved, Marie was giving Lightning to Lucy. Marie peered out the window to see lightning flash in the distant, she guessed Lucy had seen it too, because she hooked Lightning's lead onto her, and lead her into the barn, 10 minutes later Lucy entered the house. –

"So how's lightning doing?" Marie asked Lucy as Lucy hung her jacket on the coat rack.

"Great, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay? Did Katey wake up at all?" Lucy asked.

"Okay and yes once but I rocked her back to sleep." Marie answered.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

**# # #**

-Lucy jogged out to the mailbox the next day. She had just finished up with another yearling, Star and wouldn't be working with Lightning for a couple of hours. She grabbed the mail flipping through it's contents.

"Marie...Marie...Me...Me...Me...Bill...Bill...Bill...Katey and Me...Marie and Dani..." Lucy read to herself. There was also a big envelope. She entered the house and Handed Marie her stuff and took her stuff to her room. Her room had pale pink walls...with a bed that had pink flowered comforter, A couch, a playpen, a TV, a dresser and a bedside table. She sat down and looked at the first white envelope.

_Lucy Angelica Camden_

_1534 Westbrooke Rd._

_Williamston, Montana_

The envelope read in golden writing. But just as she was about to open it she heard Katey's cries from the other room. A few minutes later she returned and sat Katey on her lap. She continued opening it and read...

_Dear Lucy,_

_This is Jeremy. Just thought I'd let you know I'm married. Heard you had the kid. Girl? Boy? Must go._

_Jeremy_

That letter went straight to the garbage. She opened the next Letter.

_Lucy,_

_I know your mad but who cares? Your just a baby and always were! Why don't you run to mommy?  
_

_Mary_

-Another letter to the trash. Then went on to the other one. –

_Dear Luce,_

_How are you? It's boring here, mom is screaming all the time about how she hopes we never turn into something like you. Matt just says 'I always knew Lucy would be the bad one of the family.' Simon has himself locked up in his room. He hasn't talked to his wife at all since this happened. And I haven't left my room at all. I can't stand mom, she is a witch! Always yelling at Simon and me. She always says were the three bad children. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked us out yet. But oh well because as soon as I find a place I am out of here. What is my nieces name? Mary won't tell me she says 'it doesn't concern you Ruthann.' I hate her, mom, the twins, and Matt. Dad left. Guess he couldn't stand it anymore. How are you? What is your job? I really miss you. Please right back._

_Love Ya Luce,_

_Ruthie_

-Lucy with tears in her eyes sat that on the dresser and looked down at Katey who was playing with her toys happily on her bed. –

"That was your Aunt Ruthie, Katey." Lucy told the infant. She was only going to let Katey know Ruthie and Simon as her aunt and uncle. She went to the box and opened it.

_Just some toys for the baby. –Ruthie _

–Was written on a piece of paper. Lucy took out the contents of the box. Some toys, clothes and a baby blanket. Lucy sat the box on the floor but gave Katey the blanket. Lucy then grabbed the big envelope and opened it carefully. A few papers fell out onto the bed. Lucy picked them up and flipped through them. But something written in cursive lettering caught her eye.

_Mary Catherine Camden-Rankin filing for custody of Kaitlyn Juliet Camden._

_Court date, April 17th._

-Lucy dropped the papers. She couldn't believe it. Mary was trying to take her one important thing in her life away. No! No way would she. Lucy ran out of her room with Kaitlyn in her arms. –

**# # #**

-Marie stood in the kitchen when she heard footsteps coming running to her. She turned around to see Lucy come running. –

"Luce, what's wrong?" Marie asked slightly confused as she motioned for Lucy to put Katey down on the floor with Dani and for her to sit on the couch next to her. Lucy did so.

"My stupid sister Mary is filing for custody of Katey." Lucy replied.

"We won't let her get that." Marie replied.

"Yah right, she gets whatever she wants." Lucy said.

"Well she won't this time." Marie replied. The two talked for a few more minutes before putting the children down, and Lucy went outside to work with Lightning.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_A/N-Lucy will meet Kevin soon. I'm hoping them meeting shapes into the next chapter or two! _

**#**

**#**

**#**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, Kaitlyn Juliet, Marisa Alexandra, and Melanie Alesha._

**# # #**

**April 17th, of 2006**

-_Lucy sat in Marie's car. The rain poured down making the day more gloomy than it already was. Kaitlyn sat asleep in her car seat in the back seat. Lucy stare out the window, the radio played a song softly in the background but Lucy ignored it. In less than 5 minutes Lucy would be in the courtroom. Taking a stand on how she thought that she should keep custody of little Katey._ _She sighed deeply as they pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse. She climbed out grabbing Katey's car seat and thanked Marie for the ride. She then entered the courthouse._

**# # #**

"Ms. Camden all custody of Kaitlyn Juliet Camden has been transferred to Mrs. Mary Catherine Rankin and Mr. Kyler Chase Rankin." The judge announced.

"What's that mean, mommy?" Chase asked his mother.

"It means that Katey is officially your sister." Mary told her son.

"What? How can you send her with this...this Jerk?" Lucy screamed. She couldn't believe her one pride and joy was being taken away just like that.

"Ms. Camden this is for the well being of your child. Have you no care for her well being?" The judge asked her.

"Her well being is with me...her mother! Hello?" Lucy shouted. She just ran out of the court, leaving Mary grinning happily. She ran down the street to who knows where when a car spun out of control and hit her. Knocking her down to the ground, _unconscious_.

**# # #**

**-**When Lucy woke up four days later, she saw Marie, and an unfamiliar face...well a few actually. –

"She's awake." A nurse that was checking Lucy's vital signs announced as she saw Lucy wake up.

"Ma'am are you okay? I witnessed it..." The man stopped when he noticed the woman's beauty.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. She looked over at the man who was talking to her, he was gorgeous.

"Well you ran out into the rain, I was a police officer on duty and was sitting at a stop light with my partner, Allison." The man started but stopped as he pointed to a woman sitting next to him.

"and?" Lucy asked.

"Well I looked over and you were running down the sidewalk, the ground was slippery and a car slipped out of control and hit you. By the way, I'm Kevin...Kevin Kinkirk." He finished and then introduced himself. _This would be the beginning of a perfect relationship and a wonderful marriage. _

**# # #**

-Lucy lay on the pull out couch of her new home. Everybody was reluctant to let her move out of Marie's home but new it would be for the best. And besides it was only a road away from Marie's, and 3 houses down from Kevin's apartment. It had 7 bedrooms, and 6 bathrooms with 15 acres of land. The biggest bedroom was hers, it had horse wall paper. The 2nd bedroom had blue walls. The third had pale yellow walls. The fourth had purple walls. The fifth had white walls. The sixth had navy walls and the seventh had pink walls. She had been home for a week and it had been about 2 ½ weeks since the accident. She had to get surgery on her right ankle, which was shattered, she also had a broken pinky finger and her big toe on her right foot was broken. She had a blue cast on her right ankle and was in crutches for a min. of 3 months and a max. of 6 months. She heard a knock on the door and 'it's kevin'.

"Come in!" Lucy shouted glad to have company for once.

"Hi Lucy." She heard Kevin's daughter, Marisa call. Kevin had two daughters, Marisa, she had light brown hair, and emerald eyes, she was 5. And Melanie, she had blonde hair, and bright ocean blue eyes, she was 3. The girls loved Lucy as their own mother. Their mother died when Marisa was 2 and Melanie was about 1 month old.

"Hi Girls," Lucy said smiling at the two. She loved them just as much as she had loved Katey.

"Great News." Kevin said as he entered the living room where he saw Lucy laying on the pull out couch as Kevin had instructed her and his two daughters sitting next to her.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You are getting custody back of Katey...seems Mary was arrested when Katey was left unattended in the car for 45 minutes and nearly died of dehydration." Kevin announced.

"That's great...I mean about me getting custody of her again." Lucy said happily. The most important thing in her life was being returned to her.

"I will be picking her up at Montana Metro tomorrow morning at 7:35." Kevin said.

"We should go out and celebrate." Lucy announced.

"My treat." Kevin added.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_A/N-What should happen at their celebration dinner? Have any ideas? Should they Elope or get engaged? Not sure what I am going to do yet. I brought Kevin in for you all. I had to bring Katey back in at the end of the chapter, I couldn't just leave Lucy without Katey._

**#**

**#**

**#**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, Kaitlyn Juliet, Marisa Alexandra, and Melanie Alesha._

_Somebody brought out to my attention that I had gave Lucy two different ages. So here are my new updated ages. Lucy is 22, Mary is 23, Matt is 25, Simon is 19, Ruthie is 14, and the twins are 7. Simon was still married, and still has the one-month-old, but Ruthie isn't engaged._

**# # #**

-Just as the couple and two children were about to leave, the phone rang. –

"Hold on..." Lucy shouted back to Kevin, Ris, and Mel.

"Hello?" Lucy asked into the phone.

"Lucy?" Asked a familiar voice on the other line.

"Ruthie?" Squealed Lucy.

"Mary got the death sentencing...she tried to kill Katey intentionally...mom blamed it on me and Simon...we are flying to Montana with Katey, mind if we live with you for a while? We will help you out." Ruthie said.

"She did? She did? She did? You are? Sure, you guys can. You don't have to." Lucy replied and asked.

"Thanks I have to go pack. Love you." Ruthie said. And they both hung up.

**# # #**

_Just a little clip from the Camden house..._

"Simon!" Ruthie called the depressed brother. Simon's wife got angry with her husband not coming out and left. Gaining custody of Simon's son, Jason. Simon hadn't seen them in 1.5 weeks.

"What Ruthie?" Simon called.

"Lucy said we can move in with her." Ruthie said.

..._The end._

**# # #**

_Now we shall join Kevin, Lucy, Marisa, and Melanie at their celebration dinner._

"So...who was on the phone?" Kevin asked as they sat their looking at their menu's.

"Just my sister Ruthie...she and my brother Simon are moving in with me." Lucy announced.

"Oh when will they be coming?" Kevin asked.

"Tomorrow with Katey." Lucy announced. "Ruthie is 14 and Simon is 19."

"Lucy...will you marry me? I know we have been going out for only a week or so but we can get eloped...we can wait until tomorrow...and Ruthie, Simon, Mel, Ris, and Katey can be there." Kevin asked.

"Sure but on one condition." Lucy said.

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"That we live in my house...it's big enough and Simon would be moving out soon and the kids would each get there own room." Lucy said.

"Fine." It was agreed the two would be married tomorrow.

**# # #**

-Lucy awoke early the next morning but not early enough. She had only enough time to get dressed and then Kevin came with his sleeping daughters and picked her up. They stood in the crowd and finally saw Simon, he was followed by a blonde hair, Grey eyed 17-year-old, carrying the small one-month-old, known as Kaitlyn Juliet Camden soon to be Kaitlyn Juliet Kinkirk. –

"Ruthie? What did you do?" Lucy asked her sister in awe.

"I died my hair blonde...to make mom mad...and I needed contacts so I got them in Grey." Ruthie explained quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Well we are headed off to the 'St. Eric's Chapel' it's only a block away from my house." Lucy explained to her sister and brother.

**# # #**

_Dad, this could be the best day of my life._

"Kevin do you take the Lucy Camden to be your lawfully wedded wife...for better or worse...for richer or poor...in sickness and in health...til death do you part?" Asked Eric Camden, _yes Ms. Lucy Camden's father._

"I do." Kevin said without hesitation.

"Lucy do you take the Kevin Kinkirk to be your lawfully wedded husband...to love and to cherish...for better or worse...for richer or poor...in sickness and in health...'til death do you part?" Asked Eric to his daughter.

"I do." Lucy like Kevin replied without hesitation.

"By the power invested in me...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Eric announced and they did so.

**# # #**

-Ruthie and Simon went home with their dad. Along with Eric's step-granddaughter's Mel and Ris and Eric's granddaughter, Katey.

_

* * *

_

_A/N-How was it? Odd that Eric was in Montana? Have any ideas? The next chapter may not be up for a couple of days because I have writers block...so if you have any ideas for the story just let me know that way I can write the next chapter soon._

_Tara_


	10. Authors NoteShout outs

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, Kaitlyn Juliet, Marisa Alexandra, and Melanie Alesha._

**Shout Outs**

**Everybody-**_ I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews. I always let you guys have a say in this story because I'd like for all of you to like it. So that's why I leave it up to you to decide what happens. Thanks to all of you._

**GeorgeStultsFan**- _Sorry about copying the 'I love reviews almost as much as I love George Stults'. For anybody who has read that, that was her saying first!_

**Babs567**- _You have been with me since day one of this story. Always giving me your say and complementing me. It makes me feel good to know that you like my story and your reviews always put a smile on my face no matter how bad of a day I've had. I don't know what I would do without you._ **Thanks!**

**SwimminKindofGirl-**_ Like Babs you have been here a long time. You and Babs are the greatest always-putting smiles on my face and helping me if I don't know what to write. I don't know what I would do without you. So I just have to say _**THANKS!**

**KiNkErKsHoNeY247 and Everybody Else-** _Thanks a lot for all your support._

_

* * *

_

_A/N- I realized I have never thanked you guys for the reviews so here is just a bunch of shout outs of Thanks!_

_-Tara_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Shining Star **

_You know that I only own very few things, right? Like the mere title, plot, house, Kaitlyn Juliet, Marisa Alexandra, and Melanie Alesha._

**Kelly-**_I can honestly say I liked your idea but I think triplets are a little too much for Lucy on top of Katey, Ris, and Mel. But maybe I'll do it, not sure._

**Babs567-**_Your welcome!!!_

**A/N-**_This chapter takes place about 2 year's after the wedding._

* * *

-Lucy entered her huge house. She had just taken the garbage out when sickness over came her, making her run full speed into the bathroom. She finally came out another 15 minutes later and lay on the couch, exhausted. This wasn't the first time she had done this; she had been doing this for about a month now. But Kevin only thought she did it every once in a while. Well atleast Lucy thought Kevin thought that, but he really knew she did do it. –

"Mommy!" She heard her two-year-old daughter, Kaitlyn call from Kaitlyn's bedroom. Lucy got up and made her way over to the hallway but when she saw a figure standing there she screamed.

"Luce...it's me." Kevin whispered because Marisa's room was right behind him and Melanie's was across from him.

"Oh." Lucy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Luce, you need to go to the doctor." Kevin said sternly.

"I'm fine." Lucy argued.

"No, you're not!" Kevin said.

"I guess your write, I'll go." Lucy said.

**

* * *

**

**Dr. Marsha Sterling's Office**

"Mrs. Kinkirk, you are Pregnant. Three months pregnant to be exact. Would you like to know the genders?" Dr. Sterling asked.

"Umm...sure!" Lucy exclaimed after Kevin nodded.

"It is 2 boys."

* * *

**A/N-**I thinks I'll stop the story here. Should I do an Epilogue or Sequel?

_-Tara_


End file.
